


Sunshine on the Rooftop

by Redsonya



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Beautiful, Consensual Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Groping, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, Sexy, Voyeurism, hancock & deacon, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsonya/pseuds/Redsonya
Summary: Hancock and Deacon are up to something and our favorite Paladin falls right for the bait. The bait being Nora, his Knight, the General of the Minutemen. He can’t help it, she’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen!
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Sole Survivor (Fallout)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Sunshine on the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> This story wouldn’t get out of my head, I had to write it down before my mind erased the bullet points. I don’t even know if this fits any of the October fics. If it does then yay me! If not then it’s just another trash panda. Enjoy! 
> 
> Danse is smitten. Nora’s blushing. Neither one acts on their feelings. It takes a little push from our two favorite troublemakers.

Deacon and Hancock were sitting in Sanctuary Hills, on a carved out ledge in the hillside of Vault 111. Through a scope, or binoculars, you could see anyone crossing the bridge in and out of the settlement. It’s a great security viewpoint. You can also see the crops growing in the center of town along with a viewpoint along the creek up and around and under the bridge. But, as they discovered the first time they sat there, it’s also a straight vantage point to see the rooftop of Nora’s house. 

“I’m gonna call it.”

“Hancock, you sure it’ll work?”

“Yeah, he’ll do anything for her.”

“She has no idea how bad he’s got it for her.”

“Deeks, he doesn’t even know he’s got it bad for her. It’s written all over his face when they’re together., but he’s dumber than a bag of rocks!”

“He’s in denial.”

“He’s an idiot to let that poster girl get away.”

“You forget she’s a Brotherhood Knight and General of the Minutemen.”

“Dee, You and I know we gotta admire the merchandise.”

“It sure is nice. And admirable.”

“Hell yeah.”

And they both adjust their pants. 

“Even though I’m jealous of ol’ Tin Man right now, they need a push.” 

“You think she’ll be mad?”

“Madder than a glowing deathclaw.”

“Deacon, wager?”

“What, that he’ll have to cover himself when he gets down?”

“Well yeah, but I’m talking about after.” 

“After?”

“After, after.”

“Hancock?”

“Yeah....?”

Adjusting their crotches.

“Gettin’ a little snug.”

“Feels pretty good to me!”

“Hehe, yeah it does. No wager needed. We’ll split a bottle of whiskey. No man, human or synth, can do less after seeing that!”

“Amen brother!”

Hands back to their crotches.

******************  
An hour earlier: Danse surveyed the actuators on his power armor. They weren’t moving properly after that last run in with raiders. They had turned a corner on the way to Sanctuary and literally ran into two of them. He cursed himself for not paying more attention but he’s been distracted lately. His Knight, for some reason, was appearing in his dreams. He didn’t mind the distraction. It was much better then seeing Cutler’s contorted face almost every time he closed his eyes. But he was her sponsor. He needed to pay more attention. 

As he shielded Nora behind him he took a direct blow to the knee from a raider with a big club. He and Nora worked in tandem to quickly dispatch them but Danse’s power armor joint needed repairs. He limped it back to the workshop and immediately started disassembling the armor. 

“Knight O’Riley, you’ve setup an impressive workshop here.”

“Why thank you Paladin. I still have a few tools to collect but most everything we need is here.”

He was stunned. She already had four power armor frames, several large tool boxes filled with almost any tool he could think of, two sets of power armor, welding equipment, buffing compound, an air compressor, a ham radio, and a working refrigerator with stocked Gwinnett Stout! 

Danse turned with a surprised look, “I think you’ve made an outstanding workshop here!” He smiled his rare smile and turned around and happily gestured to the stockpile of equipment while describing the contents of her shop. 

Nora’s gaze instinctively dropped to his backside, admiring the v-shape from his shoulders down to his waist, and the round muscle of his derrière that filled his Brotherhood of Steel jumpsuit. Damn, that’s nice. Orange shouldn’t look that good on someone. 

She turned away, instantly feeling shameful. Her inner voice screamed at herself, “Stop it Nora! You know these thoughts can only lead to distraction. He’s your CO. After all, there’s the Brotherhood, and then everything else. And she fell into the category of ‘everything else’”.

...”You have everything a soldier needs. What more could he, or she, ever want?” And he spun back around, eyes admiring the equipment hanging on the walls. Nora gulped and choked on her own air. 

She coughed and gagged, tears welling in her eyes. Danse rushed to her side with an alarmed look on his face, grabbing her shoulders, ready to help in any way.

“Knight, are you alright? Can you breathe? Do I need to do the Heimlich on you?”

Nora couldn’t have been more embarrassed. She waved her hand up toward him and managed to croak out, “I’m fine, let me get a drink.” 

He let her go and she tried to mask her beet red face as she made her way to the fridge. She hid behind her beer as she turned it up and downed half of it as she walked back, holding one out to Danse, avoiding eye contact. 

She coughed a little more as he patted her back and she was finally able to speak, “I’m better now, thank you Danse.” 

Danse’s face relaxed and he gave a brief smile as she took another drink. He felt more comfortable knowing his Knight would be alright. He couldn’t imagine her not being around. It was hard to complete simple tasks when she was away from him, running Minutemen tasks. 

He turned away abruptly. Wait... HIS Knight? Since when did he think of her as HIS Knight? He’s her CO, it’s inappropriate to think of her that way. It’s disrespectful and he should be ashamed of himself! He turned to the side and turned up his beer in a feeble attempt to not embarrass himself further. 

Nora couldn’t help but watch, as he put the bottle to his lips, gently caressing it. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying his drink. He took a little sip, looked down with satisfaction. Nora watched him smile and lick his lips, anticipating his next move. He kissed the opening gently, tasted again, took another sip, and with a hunger in his eyes devoured the drink in the bottle. Nora whimpered as she downed the rest of her Stout! 

“Aaahhhh. Knight, did you know this is my favorite flavor? The taste lingers on my tongue, and coats my mouth.”

She stared at him, straightened her posture and shifted her feet. 

“No, I did not know that.” She secretly had her caravans looking for it at every stop. 

“...Like a fine whiskey, left to breathe just right. Not too hard, not too soft...”

Nora crossed the floor to the fridge, legs searching for more friction. Jesus fuck! 

“It was quite difficult to find. Nothing quite compares to the husky flavor...”

She slammed the fridge door, two unopened Stouts under one arm and one in her hand. She stood there and finished most of her second beer. Damnit!

“Thank you, for giving me this...”

“Yep, you’re welcome.”

“Knight...”

She turned to face him, “Yes sir?”

“I sincerely thank you,” as he drank the rest. Nora watching his Adam’s Apple bob, swallow, bob again, swallow. Heat flushed between her legs. She needed to get out! 

“Yes, of course. Uh, I’m gonna go now, have some rack time. Yep that’s it. Rack time. Ok? Ok... Catch ya later at dinner!”

She high tailed it out while Danse watched her questioningly as she darted into her house. He shrugged and went straight to the fridge for another deliciously tasty Stout! And the sound of tools on metal filled the garage. 

*****************  
“Shit. Fuck!” Nora undressed and jumped in the shower. She had a water pump that filled purified water into a rain barrel on the roof. It flowed through a fusion core water heater and voila! Hot water! The warm water felt so good she decided to head up to the roof for half an hour, get a little sun. She could hide up there. She built a short defense wall on both sides of her water barrel so she was blocked by anyone else in the settlement. Only opening was on the back side of the house former the ladder. Yeah, that sounds nice. Especially after two Stouts. 

The water pump kicked on, refilling the water reservoir as she showered. She had about 20 minutes before the hot water ran out. Plenty of time to wash the grime off her body and plenty of noise to mask what she needed to take care of between her legs. Damnit! He’s so clueless, being so sensual, just drinking a damn beer! “What the hell am I gonna do with you Danse?” And couldn’t help envisioning what she would do to him, as she ravaged herself to quell the ache between her thighs! 

********************  
“Deacon, how long ya think she’s been up there?”

“Half an hour, at least.”

“Yeah sounds about right.”

“Yeah John, looks about right, judging by the color.”

“D, that’s about all that creamy smooth ginger skin can take from the sun. Heh, brings a whole new meaning to the name Sunshine.”

“Hehehe, damn John, that’s a great view.”

“She’ll be cross if she knows.”

“We’re security detail, keeping watch on her ass.”

“More then her ass D...” 

Deacon pulls out the bottle of whiskey. Opens it, and takes a shot. Turns the bottle and offers to Hancock. 

Hancock looks at the bottle, shrugs his shoulders and says, “Why not.” He takes a large pull on the liquor. “We know he’s gonna lose. Or win, whichever way you look at it.”

“Personally you win, even if you lose, cuz ya get a front row seat to a moving picture show!”

Both bull shitters have a few more rounds of whiskey as they laugh like they’ve never laughed before! 

And they adjust themselves.

********************

Danse finishes his armor maintenance, feeling pretty happy with the progress! Well, his giddy feeling could also be the result of the fourth beer he finished. He couldn’t help it. The ice old fridge made them too easy to go down. Plus they’re off duty. Well, he should be a little concerned with the Minutemen as security. They needed some tightening up. He could immediately see holes in their detail.... 

Stop it Danse. Nora said so. What did she say again? Oh yeah, “Check the critique at the bridge!” I’m not really sure what that really means but I think I understood to give her no critique on her Minutemen. Even though they need it...

Speaking of Nora, where did she get off to? It’s been close to an hour, what could she be doing? I’d like to show her the repairs I made.

He turned to exit when the radio in the workshop went off: “Hello, Paladin Danse?” 

Danse turned back headed to the radio.  
“Paladin Danse here. Who’s this?”

“It’s Hancock.”

That damn ghoul...”Yes Hancock?”

“Nora was working on her roof with what looked like her water barrel. I’m patrolling the grounds, can you check on her?”

“Oh that’s where she went. Sure I’ll be glad to assist her.”

Hancock turned to Deacon, both laughing like school girls. 

“Thanks man. We wouldn’t want anything happening to our Best Girl, would we?”

Deacon could barely keep his composure as Hancock turned off the mic and they both almost fell off the ledge laughing so hard.

Danse bristled as Hancock referred to Nora as ‘our Best Girl’. The nerve of him! She was not HIS Best Girl. Abominations do not have Best Girls. Freaks do not have a woman like Nora. Soft and beautiful, caring and nurturing, helping anyone in need, a heart as big as. As big as. An image of her heavy bosoms flashed across his mind. Her vault suit that stretched the seams, right across her chest. And across her backside. The Brotherhood jumpsuit was just as good, with its thick stitching, hardly hiding her figure. Like a pre-war pinup girl, with her hourglass figure. Yes, hourglass. That’s the perfect description of her sleeping at our campfire. Following the curve from her shoulder to her waist, and...

“Hey Crewcut, ya still there? Or are you day dreaming about our Beautiful General?”

“You degenerate! Do not speak vile about Knight O’Riley! She is a respectable member of...”

“Yeah yeah, you’re wasting time, and air, Tin Can. Save it for next time. Ya helping or not? Hancock out!”

Danse huffed and signed off and marched out to climb on the roof.  
********************

Nora had stayed in the shower until the water ran cold, and she was completely satiated. She finished her last two Stouts while in the shower, feeling a good buzz as she helped herself get off with her fingers. Danse’s name may have verbalized a few times but she tried as best she could to be quiet. 

She was actually a little dizzy, and her legs wobbled. She had a great stress release in the shower, and hopefully she wasn’t too loud. The water pump was on the whole time. Certainly no one heard. Now to get dressed and to the rooftop.

The large towel she uses on the roof she wrapped around her as she quietly grabbed her hand me down Walkman that she rigged a fusion cell to fire it up, snuck out the back and up the ladder. The ladder was a little further down the roof than she thought, so she had to crouch along the roof to get to her secret hiding spot. She sat down and unfolded her towel, quickly realizing in her drunken stupor she forgot to put her swimsuit on. Looking around she saw no one that could see her up on the house. Feeling daring, she opened her beach towel and languidly stretched out on the towel, welcoming the glorious warmth to parts of her body that hadn’t seen the sun since her wild college days!  
********************

“She’s completely naked.”

“Yep. And it’s a glorious sight!”

“Shit, gimme that bottle.”

Hancock took a big drunk first before passing it on.

“Damn, D! He’s gonna get to tap that one day!”

They both grabbed their crotches.

“I’m jealous.”

“She’s a one guy gal.”

“Lucky Mother Fucker!”

“Yeah...”  
***************

“Nora?”

No answer.

“Nora, you ok?”

Still no answer as he climbed the ladder. 

“Nora, it’s...”

He heard what he thought was her...singing?? So he approached slowly as not to startle her because rooftops have a higher incidence of getting hurt as opposed to any other part of a house. At least that’s what he read in an old world magazine. 

He climbed off the ladder into the roof and crawled on all fours to the defense barricade, and peeked over the edge. And what he saw pretty much stopped his heart! His face felt flush, hot, and his cock reacted faster. He was instantly as hard as a rock! His hand went immediately to his dick and began to rub, hard! He couldn’t take his eyes off her breasts, pink nipples pointing straight to the sun! As if they were worshipping a sun god! Oh my god he could worship those for the rest of his life!  
********************

“Hahaha! We know how ya feel big guy!”

“Check out the look on his face!”

“I can see how hard he is from here!”

“Damn, he’s huge! Nora’s really gonna like him!”

“Fuuuuuuck. Can you see? She’s wet, glistening in the sun. But she doesn’t know he’s there!”

“Yeah but she’s thinking about him!” 

“Danse, Dude, better watch it while you can!”  
********************

Nora didn’t hear that Danse had climbed up to check on her. She was enjoying her music too much, singing along with a song, eyes closed yo the sun, “Sexy mother fucker, shakin’ that ass shakin’ that ass.”

Mumbling quietly, “Mmmm, I’d like to shake Danse’s ass, damn!”

Danse froze and ducked down behind the short fencing. He couldn’t believe what he heard her say! And that she thought that way of him? He’d never heard her use language like in the song. And when she started singing it again he peered over the edge and didn’t think he could get any harder when he saw her squeezing her breasts, pinching her beautiful, pink, I bet they’re delicious nipples. Aaaand then she arched her back. Danse croaked! He was about to jerk off right there in the rooftop. 

Then she woke up. 

“Danse! What are you.....”

“I’m sorry, Hancock said you needed my help on the roof,...with the water tank. Nora I’m sorry! I didn’t know, I swear.”

Something came over her, she couldn’t explain it, and she realized she liked the control she instantly had over him.

. I...I....you...naked Nora...your breasts...” and she put her hands over his mouth. “Danse, shut up.” He nodded his head. “Stop talking.” He nodded again. “Do you like what you see?” He nodded much faster. “I do believe Deacon is probably with Hancock right now.” Nora looked around but couldn’t see anyone. She looked down at Danse’s hands, wrapped tightly around his cock. 

“Danse, look at me.” He looked up to her eyes, and she smiled at him. And it was like the heavens opened up, and everything disappeared around them. Her hands were still over his mouth. She reached one hand to his, pulling it to her breast. “Squeeze them.” Both hands shot straight out. Playing with her nipples, squeezing to get that moan he heard from her earlier. She took her hands away from his mouth and shushed him, to be as quiet as he could. 

She guided his hands to what she liked, had him grab from beneath, to feel the weight of them.

“Nora, beautiful Nora.” She grabbed his hands, made him squeeze harder. And she moaned. It was almost his undoing. 

Nora directed him around the barrier and down on the towel. She grabbed his cock, hard. He groaned and twitched under her hands. He was completely at her mercy. He’d died and gone to Heaven. Nothing could compare to this. 

“Sunshine, where are you? You need help up there?”

Fucking Hancock....

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get back into posting. Life gets in the way sometimes, or lockdowns, or global plagues. 
> 
> I’m proofreading as I go along. Lemme know your thoughts. 
> 
> Edited while listening to:  
> Prince: Sexy MF  
> (I love Prince, May he Rest In Peace)
> 
> Much love and good health sent your way!


End file.
